clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chi Con
Chi Con is a large ungoverned, developing country ruled sparingly by Corai. While its gated Royal Town is sparkling, well-protected, and boasts modern amenities and a decent police (and the military), the outside areas are a mixed mess of sprawling public housing, lush forests, some farms, and sandy beaches. Chi Con is infamous for having one of the highest income disparities in Antarctica. This sweeping poverty, rich-poor gap, and the largely anarchic society has caused many to view Chi Con as a ''failed state''. The lack of government has made Chi Con an international pariah. Largely considered a failed state and an unstable regime, international observers are quick to warn that the ghettoes could easily rise up, sack Royal Town, and instill their own rule, because Chi Con is, at present, too weak to defend itself. After all, they practically govern themselves already. History Founding When Corai hatched, he just lived there. Later, he was getting lonely, and wanted to help ease stress of the population of Antarctica. He pitched his colonization program to the South Pole Council, and theu liked what the heard. Chi Con was recognized by the USA as its own nation in 2 Many penguins, moved here, to get a clean slate, and a new life. The main town area was first built and then many other areas as well. In 2008, Corai, was crowned Ruler of Chi Con, when the new government system was introduced in 2008. The island's population was very scarce, only 103 creatures living on the island. The island also has a tropical climate,. Soon, the military of the island was built up, as the Royal Armed Forces of Chi Con managed to eek by with one hundred soldiers, dedicated to protecting Royal Town. Chi Conian Town Corai was at first an active and attentive ruler, but as time went by, he slipped up and governed less and less, realizing that Chi Con was too large for one penguin. This laxing of all law and protection led to the collapse of the sparkling order found in Royal Town's gates. On one side, this induced an almost truly anarchic state in much of Chi Con, but on the other, it fulfilled Corai's dream of population and of relieving Antarctica's growing creatures to feed. Chi Con soon received a second city charter and incorporated Chi Conian Town, a large rough-and-tumble ghetto made entirely out of tower block housing and cheaply built shops, slums, and alleyways. The poorly kept roads allowed a bus system to exist, and all in all, the place runs itself. Crime isn't rampant, but it is a problem. Currency Chi Con follows the Fish standard set by the USA, but more oftenly club penguin coins. Either is good in truth. But many citizens prefere coins over fish. No one knows why. Military The Chi Con Military is not that strong, as it consists of a mere 100 soldiers with Candy Swords. But its very hard to get rid of them, and they swarm. So they can win sometimes. Some sya overdose of Ditto and Z-Virus together gives them some immunity to pain. Language The two main langueages of Chi Con appear to be English and French. Places Royal Town The city of Royal Town is a gorgeous, sparkling, gated paridise. Police and well-off penguins call the place home, along with Corai's palace and the military. Corai has a second igloo in a peaceful subarb, and Dara, despite being better suited for the ghettoes, lives here to be near Corai. Leez also takes up residence here, but he does so by mooching off of Corai. Any penguin living here is probably wealthy and has a beautiful lawn. The creatures here are normally oblivious (or do not care) about the income disparity plaguing Chi Conian Town Chi Conian Town is a large, rough-and-tumble ghetto made entirely out of tower block housing and cheaply built shops, slums, and alleyways. The poorly kept roads allowed a bus system to exist, and all in all, the place runs itself. Crime isn't rampant, but it is a problem. This sorry municipality is home to ninety five percent of all Chi Conians, and most of them are not very wealthy at all. The tenements are run down and the alleys are dirty and unkept. Wreckage sometimes litters the streets (often because Dara blew something up) and unsuspecting tourtists are usually mugged by the citizenry. Corai didn't intend for this, and this isn't to say he is a bad ruler. Most Chi Conians of both cities do not care; the snobs of Royal Town are oblivious to it, and the creatures of Chi Conian Town enjoy their way of life. Chi Con's near-lack of rules outside of Royal Town has made it the haven for creeps and monster-like beings of all kinds, and the willingness of the creatures to build high-rise apartments for all that come is a starnk and almost out of character contrast to their rough lifestyle. Mister Icarius took advantage of Chi Con's anarchy by establishing his only branch of Icarius SadCorp Inc. in the country. There, he makes his strongest attempts to create products that cause misery on the creatures of Chi Con. He also makes a nice living collecting protection. Royal Town versus Chi Conian Town It goes without saying that the Townies and Royals (as they call each other) are sworn enemies. Always isolated, the wealthy Royals tend to get their cars broken and stolen when they venture out of the gates. On busses, they tend to get bullied and pickpocketed. Vice-versa, Townies always face discrimination and snobby remarks in Royal Town and usually end up in jail if they stay too long for "disturbing the peace". The two factions hate each other. Dara is a true-blue Towny, but she puts up with the icky nice-ness of Royal Town to stalk Corai. She enjoys causing misery (and works for Mister Icarius for that very purpose) on her prim-and-proper neighbors and on her fellow Townies any time of the day. Games Close to the shores and on the south side of the island, there is a somewhat medium-sized forest, that is wonderful for hide amd seek. Unfortunately, though, Dara's experiments and other monsters occasionally prowl the area, scaring little chicks away after a little wbile. Chi Con's enviroment seems to have game benefits. The trees seem to be wonderful (yet dangerous) spots for hide and seek. The water makes for great swimming. Chi Conian Town's alleyways make for excellent scanvenger hunting and hide and seek. Of course, the tennis courts of Royal Town are always open, and if Corai isn't busy, you may get a few playful ideas from him. Geography Chi Con has a tropical climate, and experiences temperatures up to 29°c in the summertime and down to -3°c in the winter. The highest temperature ever recorded on the country was 34.9°c in the northern coasts and the lowest at -21°c in Royal Town. The area is home to palm trees, and many tropical plants as well. The country is filled with many foothills and flat areas, with an average elevation of 22 m. Chi Conian Town's urban sprawl climbs up and down and all around these areas. The highest point in the coutry is 490 m,on an unidentified hill. The area is filled with many minerals, and rocks, most igneous rock, which supposedly came from the creation of the island about 4.8 million years ago. Flag, Motto, and Anthem Flag Motto Its truely unkown by Corai chose "Fun Fun Fun!" as the Chi Con motto. When asked he repsonses "What? You want it to be Puffle fun or something?" Goverment The goverment is semi dicatorship, Corai rarely gives roders without a vote, but when theres a war he needsto get around and doesnt stay for a vote. This confuses many. Inhabitants *Tropical Adelie Penguins (mainly rich and in Royal Town) *Other penguins (mainly poor and in Chi Conian Town) *Puffles *Dara's experiments *A few Demon Penguins *...-and the others shown in the Infobox. Notable inhabitants * Dara: a vicious Towny living in Royal Town, Dara is a mad inventor and loves to cause misery on behalf of her employer, Mister Icarius. Dara harbors a massive crush on Corai, though he is none the wiser. She lives down the street from his gleaming palace and directly next door to Corai's vacation igloo. * Corai: the ruler of the island and a Royal, Corai spends his days either in his palace, at home, or on some adventure in the projects with Leez. He is a fun and playful penguin that accidently counters the misery made by Dara and Mister Icarius. * Mister Icarius: a strange, tiny little Demon Penguin with a lot of money and evil motives, Mister Icarius visits Chi Con frequently to check up on his business' endeavors at inducing misery. His company, Icarius SadCo Incorporated, is the largest employer in Chi Con. Dara is her right hand (flipper?) penguin, and she serves him well, attempting to spread misery all over the country, except on Corai. * Leez: a lazy, mooching, gluttonous Demon Penguin, Leez lives in Corai's palace or his igloo and is one of Corai's closest friends. Though he normally doesn't do anything, when he does, it always brightens Corai's day and sends them both on some crazy adventure. Villains The villains of the country are mostly Mister Icarius and Dara. Xorai and his army chip in, as do other, garden-variety villains that include anyone that commits a crime, such as stealing or robbing. Several citizens have complained about Flywish or Surray. Corai useally tels them that "Surray is to sweet and nice" and that Flywish is a good guy, silly". People are '''sure' that Corai is a Goodie-Two-Shoes because of such blissful assumptions. Mister Icarius, in particular, uses Dara and a whole catalog of devious products to induce misery in the nation, and this has made him Chi Con's Public Enemy Number One. Government Parody * The ghettoes, slums, and projects of Chi Conian Town, in addition to Mister Icarius and Dara's presence has effectively turned most of Chi Con into a parody of Jimmy Two Shoes' Misery Ville. See Also * Corai * Dara * Metaling in Chi Con * Mister Icarius * Xorai * Leez External Links * Jimmy Two Shoes (the parodee) * Income disparity * "The Projects" * Public housing * Tower block * Extralegal * Ungoverned * Failed state * Pariah state * Fragile state * Ungoverned Category:Countries Category:rooms Category:Countries Category:rooms Category:parodies